leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Key Items in Generation VI
This is a list of all the Key Items that are found in Generation VI. Key Items found in all Generation VI games |jpt=Gene Wedge |gen=V |sell=0 |bag=Key items |effect=Combines and separates with or , transforming them into White Kyurem or Black Kyurem, respectively. The combination retains Kyurem's level, nature, s, s, Poké Ball, and held item. As it uses two separate index numbers (before fusing and after fusing), only one White or Black Kyurem can be obtained at once. |descxyoras=A splicer that fuses Kyurem and a certain Pokémon. They are said to have been one in the beginning. A splicer that separates Kyurem and a certain Pokémon when they are fused. |locxy=Kiloude City (from a in the second north easternmost house of when she is shown a ) |locoras=Gnarled Den (on the left side of the room (hidden)) |main=DNA Splicers }} |jpt=Dowsing Machine |sprite=Dowsing Machine XY |sprite2=Dowsing Machine ORAS |gen=I |bag=Key items |effect=Locates items hidden on the ground. |descxy=It searches for hidden items in the area and emits different lights and sounds when it detects something. |descoras=This high-tech machine shows the location of invisible items. It's attached to the head when in use. |locxy= (from a woman after clearing Glittering Cave) |locoras= (from / after defeating him/her) |main=Dowsing Machine }} |jpt=Learning Equipment |gen=I |bag=Key items |effect=Allows all of the Pokémon in the player's party to gain experience points. |descxyoras=Turning on this special device will allow all the Pokémon on your team to receive Exp. Points from battles. |locxy=Santalune City (from Alexa after defeating Viola) |locoras=Petalburg Woods (from Devon employee after defeating / ) |main=Exp. Share }} |jpt=Good Fishing Rod |sprite=Good Rod VI |gen=I |bag=Key items |effect=Allows the player to fish in bodies of water. |descxyoras=A new, good-quality fishing rod. Use it at any body of water to fish for wild, aquatic Pokémon. |locxy=Coumarine City (from a in the shipyard) |locoras= (from a on the right side of the river) |main=Good Rod }} |jpt=Gracidea Flower |gen=IV |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Transforms from Land Forme to Sky Forme. |descxyoras=A flower sometimes bundled in bouquets to convey gratitude on special occasions like birthdays. |main=Gracidea |locxy=Snowbelle City; requires in the party. |locoras= ; requires in the party. }} |jpt=Precious-looking Stone |gen=VI |genex=yes |bag=Key items |effect= : Exchange with in Shalour City for a Sun Stone. : Bring to Mr. Stone to receive |descxy=A rather curious stone that might appear to be valuable to some. It's all in the eye of the beholder. |descoras=A rather curious stone that might appear valuable to some. It's all in the eye of the beholder. |locxy=Shalour City (from Tierno before entering the Tower of Mastery) |locoras=Verdanturf Town (from the girl with the missing found behind the Verdanturf Town sign) |main=Intriguing Stone }} |jpt=Worn-out Fishing Rod |sprite=Old Rod VI |gen=I |bag=Key items |effect=Allows the player to fish in bodies of water. |descxyoras=An old and beat-up fishing rod. Use it at any body of water to fish for wild aquatic Pokémon. |locxy=Ambrette Town (from a fisherman in the aquarium) |locoras=Dewford Town (from a fisherman on the beach) |main=Old Rod }} |jpt=Round Charm |gen=V |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Increases the chances of a Pokémon producing an . |descxyoras=An oval charm said to increase the chance of Pokémon Eggs being found at the Day Care. |locxy= 3F (from Professor Sycamore after completing the Kalos Pokédex, excluding , , and ) |locoras= (from Professor Birch after completing the Hoenn Pokédex) |main=Oval Charm }} |jpt=Reflecting Mirror |gen=V |bag=Key items |effect=Switches , and between Incarnate Forme and Therian Forme. |descxyoras=A looking glass that reveals the truth. It's a mysterious glass that returns a Pokémon to its original shape. |locxy=Reflection Cave (from a scientist if shown , or ) |locoras=Mauville City (from a mirror saleswoman if shown , or ) |main=Reveal Glass }} |jpt=Shining Charm |gen=V |bag=Key items |effect=Increases the chances of encountering Shiny Pokémon. |descxyoras=A shiny charm said to increase the chance of finding a Shiny Pokémon in the wild. |locxy= 3F (from Professor Sycamore after completing the National Pokédex) |locoras= (from Professor Birch after completing the National Pokédex) |main=Shiny Charm }} |jpt=Amazing Fishing Rod |gen=I |sprite=Super Rod VI |bag=Key items |effect=Allows the player to fish in bodies of water. |descxyoras=An awesome, high-tech fishing rod. Use it by any body of water to fish for wild aquatic Pokémon. |locxy= (from in building) |locoras=Mossdeep City (from inside house east of Gym) |tcg=Super Rod (Neo Genesis 103) |main=Super Rod }} |jpt=Battle Recorder |gen=IV |bag=Key items |effect=Allows the player to record and replay battles, and upload them to the Pokémon Global Link. Recordings can be viewed with a twelve-digit code. |descxyoras=An amazing device that can record a battle between friends or the battles at certain special battle facilities. |locxy=Kiloude City (from a man outside the TMV station) |locoras=Mauville City (from a man inside the Battle Institute) |main=Vs. Recorder }} Key Items exclusive to X and Y |jpt=Expedition Rules |gen=VI |genex=yes |bag=Key items |effect=Contains information new Trainers should know. |descxyoras=This book contains all the points a new Trainer needs to know on a journey. It was handmade by a kind friend. |locxy= (from / upon arrival) |main=Adventure Rules }} |jpt=Bicycle |gen=I |sprite=Bicycle Green |sprite2=Bicycle Yellow |bag=Key items |effect=Allows for faster travel than walking, running, or skating. |descxy=A folding Bicycle that enables a rider to get around much faster than a pair of running shoes will allow. |descoras=A folding Bike that enables a rider to get around much faster than with Running Shoes. |locxy=Cyllage City bicycle shop |main=Bicycle }} |jpt=Elevator Key |gen=VI |genex=yes |bag=Key items |effect=Allows the player to use the elevator in Lysandre Labs. |descxyoras=A card key that activates the elevator in Lysandre Labs. It is emblazoned with Team Flare's logo. |locxy=Lysandre Labs (from Mable after defeating her) |main=Elevator Key }} |jpt=Holo Caster |gen=VI |sprite=Holo Caster m |sprite2=Holo Caster f |genex=yes |bag=Key items |effect=Allows the player to view hologram clips and communicate with others. |descxyoras=A device that allows users to receive and view hologram clips at any time. It is also used to chat with others. |locxy=In Bag from beginning of game |main=Holo Caster }} |jpt=Kalos Emblem |gen=VI |genex=yes |bag=Key items |effect=Proof of defeating Team Flare and becoming of the Kalos Pokémon League |descxyoras=A precious symbol that is awarded only to an individual who has done great things for the Kalos region. |locxy=Lumiose City (from Professor Sycamore after entering the Hall of Fame during the parade) |main=Honor of Kalos }} |jpt=Lens Case |gen=VI |genex=yes |bag=Key items |effect=Stores colored contact lenses which allow the player to change his/her eye color. |descxyoras=A rather chic-looking case for carrying contact lenses. |locxy= |main=Lens Case }} |jpt= Ticket |gen=VI |genex=yes |bag=Key items |effect=Used during the Looker post-game quest; the player must find five to advance the plot. |descxyoras=A ticket that was handmade by Looker. It's decorated with a liberal amount of glittery paint. |locxy=Magenta Plaza Pokémon Center Prism Tower Vernal Avenue Hotel Richissime Lumiose Museum |main=Looker Ticket }} |jpt=Poké Tracer |gen=IV |bag=Key items |effect=Locates hidden in the grass; requires 50 steps to recharge after use. |descxyoras=A tool that can search out Pokémon that are hiding in grass. Its battery is recharged as you walk. |locxy= 2F (from a after entering the Hall of Fame) |main=Poké Radar }} |jpt=Power Plant Pass |gen=VI |genex=yes |bag=Key items |effect=Allows the player to enter the Kalos Power Plant on . |descxyoras=This pass serves as an ID card for gaining access to the power plant that lies along . |locxy= (in the rock next to the ) |main=Power Plant Pass }} |jpt=Dr.'s Letter |gen=VI |genex=yes |bag=Key items |effect=Given to the 's in exchange for a Town Map and |descxyoras=A letter that Professor Sycamore wrote to your mother. A faint but pleasant perfume seems to cling to the paper. |locxy=Aquacorde Town (from Tierno after receiving a starter Pokémon and the Pokédex) |tcg=Professor's Letter (XY 123) |main=Prof's Letter }} |jpt=Roller Skates |gen=VI |genex=yes |bag=Key items |effect=Allows players to glide around and perform tricks. |descxyoras=Attaches roller skates to the bottom of your shoes, allowing you to glide quickly around and perform tricks. |locxy=Santalune City (from Rinka after defeating her) |main=Roller Skates }} Watering Can |gen=VI |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows the player to water . |descxyoras=A watering can shaped like a . It helps promote the healthy growth of any Berries planted in good, soft soil. |locxy= |main=Sprinklotad }} |jpt=TMV Pass |gen=VI |genex=yes |bag=Key items |effect=Allows the player to ride the TMV and access Kiloude City. |descxyoras=A commuter pass that allows the holder to ride the TMV between Lumiose City and Kiloude City at any time. |locxy= (from Professor Sycamore after entering the Hall of Fame) |main=TMV Pass }} |jpt=Town Map |sprite=Town Map IV |gen=I |bag=Key items |effect=Displays a map of Kalos and the player's current location; details of routes and cities can be accessed using the touch screen. |descxyoras=A very convenient map that can be viewed anytime. It even shows you your present location in the region. |locxy=Vaniville Town (from after receiving a starter Pokémon) |main=Town Map }} Key Items exclusive to Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire |jpt=Dirt Bike |gen=III |bag=Key items |effect=Use to move faster than walking. Slower than the Mach Bike, but can perform tricks. |descoras=This folding Bike allows you to perform actions such as wheelies and bunny hops. |locoras=Rydel's Cycles (choice between this and Mach Bike; can switch at any time by returning the other bike) |main=Acro Bike }} |jpt=Aqua Suit |gen=VI |genex=yes |sell=0 |bag=Key items |effect=Allows the player to ride in the Cave of Origin and fly into space on . |descoras=A suit made with the collective technological know-how of Team Aqua. It can withstand any impact. |locoras=Sootopolis City (from Archie during Kyogre incident) |main=Aqua Suit }} |jpt=Clear |gen=II |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Causes to appear on the deck of Sea Mauville. |descoras=A very old-fashioned bell that makes a gentle ringing sound. |locoras=Slateport City (exchange Scanner with Captain Stern) |main=Clear Bell }} |jpt=Live Suit/Live Dress |gen=VI |genex=yes |dispgen=VI |sprite=Contest Costume M |sprite2=Contest Costume F |bag=Key items |effect=Worn during Pokémon Contest performances. |descoras=A very cool suit /cute dress to be worn during the Contest Spectacular. |locoras=Any Contest Hall (from Lisia upon approaching the registration desk) |main=Contest Costume }} |jpt=Contest Pass |gen=III |dispgen=III |bag=Key items |effect=Allows players to participate in Pokémon Contests. |descoras=A pass required for entering Pokémon Contests. It has a drawing of an award ribbon on it. |locoras=Slateport City |main=Contest Pass }} |jpt=Devon Bag |gen=III |bag=Key items |effect=Given to Captain Stern. |descoras=A case that contains mechanical parts of some sort made by the Devon Corporation. |locoras=Rusturf Tunnel (from / after defeating him) |main=Devon Parts }} |jpt=Devon Scope |gen=III |sell=0 |bag=Key items |effect=Reveals hidden Pokémon. |descoras=A special device made by Devon Corporation that signals the presence of any unseen Pokémon. |locoras= (from Steven) |main=Devon Scope }} |jpt=Devon Tank |gen=VI |genex=yes |sell=0 |bag=Key items |effect=Worn while underwater. |descoras=A device made by Devon Corporation that provides oxygen to users during the use of Dive. |locoras=Mossdeep City (from Steven after obtaining ) |main=Devon Scuba Gear }} |jpt=Infinite Flute |gen=VI |genex=yes |sell=0 |bag=Key items |effect=Summon or to soar in the sky above Hoenn, and fly to any city, route or island. |descoras=A flute that can be used to summon Latios or Latias no matter where you are. |locoras=Sootopolis City (from Steven after Kyogre/Groudon incident) |main=Eon Flute }} |jpt=Fantasy Ticket |sprite=Eon Ticket |gen=III |dispgen=VI |bag=Key items |effect=Allows players to access Southern Island. |descoras=The ticket required for sailing on a ferry to the Southern Island. Does Norman, the Petalburg Gym Leader, know a secret?! |locoras=Nintendo event, StreetPass with someone who already has the ticket |main=Eon Ticket }} |jpt=Go-Go Goggles |sprite=Go-Goggles VI |gen=III |dispgen=VI |bag=Key items |effect=Allows players to enter the desert sandstorm on . |descoras=Nifty goggles to protect eyes from desert sandstorms. |locoras=Lavaridge Town (from / after obtaining the ) |main=Go-Goggles }} |jpt=Room No. 1 Key |gen=III |bag=Key items |effect=Unlocks the door to Room 1 inside Sea Mauville. |descoras=A key that opens a door inside Sea Mauville. |locoras=Sea Mauville (from the on the right side) |main=Key to Room 1 }} |jpt=Room No. 2 Key |gen=III |bag=Key items |effect=Unlocks the door to Room 2 inside Sea Mauville. |descoras=A key that opens a door inside Sea Mauville. |locoras=Sea Mauville (Room 1) |main=Key to Room 2 }} |jpt=Room No. 4 Key |gen=III |bag=Key items |effect=Unlocks the door to Room 4 inside Sea Mauville. |descoras=A key that opens a door inside Sea Mauville. |locoras=Sea Mauville (from a outside) |main=Key to Room 4 }} |jpt=Room No. 6 Key |gen=III |bag=Key items |effect=Unlocks the door to Room 6 inside Sea Mauville. |descoras=A key that opens a door inside Sea Mauville. |locoras=Sea Mauville (from in Room 2) |main=Key to Room 6 }} |jpt=Letter to |gen=III |dispgen=III |bag=Key items |effect=Given to Steven Stone. |descoras=An extremely important letter to Steven from the President of Devon Corporation. |locoras=Devon Corporation (from Mr. Stone) |main=Letter }} |jpt=Mach Bicycle |gen=III |bag=Key items |effect=Use to move much faster than walking. Able to climb muddy slopes. |descoras=This folding Bike more than doubles your movement speed. |locoras=Rydel's Cycles (choice between this and Acro Bike; can switch at any time by returning the other bike) |main=Mach Bike }} |jpt=Magma Suit |gen=VI |genex=yes |sell=0 |bag=Key items |effect=Allows the player to ride in the Cave of Origin and fly into space on . |descoras=A suit made with the collective technological know-how of Team Magma. It can withstand any impact. |locoras=Sootopolis City (from Maxie during Groudon incident) |main=Magma Suit }} |jpt=Mega Bangle |gen=VI |genex=yes |sell=0 |bag=Key items |effect=Allows the player to Mega Evolve a Pokémon holding the appropriate Mega Stone. |descoras=This cuff contains an untold power that somehow enables Pokémon carrying a Mega Stone to Mega Evolve in battle. |locoras=Southern Island (from Steven after Latias or Latios joins) |main=Key Stone }} |jpt=Meteorite |gen=III |dispgen=III |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Enables the featured in the Delta Episode to Mega Evolve. |descoras= A Meteorite originally found at Meteor Falls. You got it at Mt. Chimney. A Meteorite that you got at Mt. Chimney. It gives off a faint glow. A Meteorite that you got at Mt. Chimney. It continues to give off a faint glow and is slightly warm to the touch. A Meteorite that you got at Mt. Chimney. Some sort of pattern has risen to the surface, and it's shining with seven colors of light. |locoras=Mt. Chimney (from Maxie /[[Archie]] after defeating him) |notes=At different points in the game, the Meteorite's sprite and description will change. |main=Meteorite }} |jpt=Meteorite Shard |gen=VI |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Given to Steven Stone and Professor Cozmo. |descoras=One of the fragments of a Meteorite from Granite Cave. It's faintly warm to the touch. |locoras=Granite Cave (from Zinnia after defeating her) |main=Meteorite Shard }} |jpt=Pair of Tickets |gen=VI |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows entry for two to the Mossdeep Space Center for the Litleonid star show. |descoras=Tickets for two to the astronomical show being held at the Mossdeep Space Center. |locoras=Littleroot Town (from Norman after entering Hall of Fame) |main=Pair of Tickets }} |jpt=Polock Kit |gen=VI |genex=yes |bag=Key items |effect=Allows the player to make and store Pokéblocks. |descoras=A set containing a Berry Blender for making Pokéblocks and a Pokéblock Case for storing Pokéblocks. |locoras=Slateport City (from Lisia after the Oceanic Museum incident) |main=Pokéblock Kit }} |jpt=Jar of Binding |gen=VI |sell=0 |bag=Key items |effect=Changes 's form from Hoopa Confined to Hoopa Unbound for up to three days or until it is put back in a PC Box. |descoras=A bottle believed to have been used to seal away the power of a certain Pokémon long, long ago. |locoras=Any Poké Mart (from Cashier standing outside the counter when is in the party and brought to the Poké Mart) |main=Prison Bottle }} |jpt=Detector |gen=III |bag=Key items |effect=Trade to Captain Stern at Slateport Harbor for the Tidal Bell or Clear Bell . |descoras=A device found inside Sea Mauville. |locoras=Sea Mauville (requires ) |main=Scanner }} |jpt=Ash Sack |gen=III |dispgen=III |bag=Key items |effect=Allows volcanic ash to be collected. |descoras=A sack used to gather and hold volcanic ash. |locoras= (from the boss) |main=Soot Sack }} |jpt=Ship Ticket |gen=I |dispgen=III |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows admission to the S.S. Tidal. |descoras=The ticket required for sailing on a ferry. |locoras=Littleroot Town (from Norman after completing the Delta Episode) |main=S.S. Ticket }} |jpt=Storage Key |gen=III |bag=Key items |effect=Unlocks the door to the storage hold inside Sea Mauville |descoras=A key that opens the storage hold inside Sea Mauville. |locoras=Sea Mauville (Room 4) |main=Storage Key }} |jpt=Tide |gen=IV |dispgen=IV |bag=Key items |effect=Causes to appear in the submerged control room of Sea Mauville. |descoras=A very old-fashioned bell that makes a gentle ringing sound. |locoras=Slateport City (exchanged Scanner with Captain Stern) |main=Tidal Bell }} |jpt= Watering Can |gen=III |dispgen=III |bag=Key items |effect=Allows to be watered. If watering is done correctly, the resulting Berry trees will have more Berries to pick. |descoras=This is a tool for watering Berries you planted to make them grow more quickly. |locoras=Pretty Petal flower shop (from the shop's owner) |main=Wailmer Pail }} Category:Lists Category:Items es:Lista de objetos clave de la sexta generación it:Elenco degli strumenti base nella sesta generazione